


Risky Business Syndrome aka Dancing in Underwear

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco is home on his day off. Left alone, in his briefs, and in front of the television.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Risky Business Syndrome aka Dancing in Underwear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** Kaiulani  
 **Author’s Note:** Well I finally graduated from college so I have more free time to write. Hopefully, the muse will stay longer. I will definitely finish the songfic series and my one WIP story. I have not forgotten them. So this was inspired by watching the third season of RuPaul's Drag Race and going to Wal-Mart and seeing briefs.

* * *

Draco loved his days off. It was his free time when he could just let his hair down. His boyfriend, Harry, was working late so this gave Draco the perfect opportunity to watch the third season of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Ever since he moved in with Harry, he was suddenly exposed to so many Muggle things. The most brilliant was the television in which he discovered drag queens, superheroes, and reality shows. 

After the last episode played, the music video RuPaul’s single “Champion” played, and Draco sang as he pranced around in the living room. 

__

Nobody Wins By Playing Small  
Remember Who You Really Are  
Fearless And Beautiful  
A Child Of A Shinin' Star

They Tried To Keep You Down  
But There's No Denying You're A

Champion, Greatest Of Them All  
You're A Champion, Never Gonna Fall  
You're A Champion, Still Standing Tall  
You're A Champion, And You'll Always Be A Hero

He was just enjoying the moment until a voice behind him drew his attention.

“So this is what you do on your days off.”

Harry had just gotten home from a long day of Quidditch practice. The season was about to start and his captain wanted to make sure everyone was ready.

He opened the door to hear dance music coming from the living room. He put his broom by the door and walked in to see his boyfriend singing and posing in his underwear.

And not just any underwear but his red and blue Man of Steel briefs.

0o0o0o0

“So this is what you do on your days off.”

Draco spun around.

“Harry! What are you doing home so early?”

“I’m actually late. It’s almost midnight.”

“Oh! I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. Um…where did you get those Superman briefs? Actually when did you start wearing briefs? I thought silk boxers were the way to go.”

Draco stood in his briefs in the middle of the living room. The song was still playing as Draco casually answered Harry.

“It’s your fault, introducing me to Muggle things. The television has a plethora of shows. What do you think was going to happen?”

Harry smiled as he continued to stare at the almost naked man.

“Indeed. So ‘Man of Steel’, do you want to fly us up to our room?”

“Hmm…” Draco stepped closer to Harry, “I would love to be your Man of Steel, but you know as well as I do that you are my Superman. I’ll be your Green Arrow.”

“Green Arrow?”

“Yep. There’s this wonderful show called Smallville and he’s a blonde billion--”

“Yes, yes. That’s all good but,” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, “you’re standing there in your briefs and we’re just talking.” 

Harry pulled Draco upstairs to their room.

“Superman is taking us up to our room so you can put your Green Arrow to good use.”

“Mmm…I should wear briefs around the house more often.”

**_~fin_ **


End file.
